


Time spent with you

by niigoki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t understand why Lady Camilla did it. Belka did nothing special to deserve such treatment from her liege, in fact the first time they met Belka had a knife to her throat and a death sentence on her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> My gf is obssessed with this pairing so I decided to indulge her and write something nice~ Hope you enjoy it as well!

She couldn’t understand why Lady Camilla did it. Belka did nothing special to deserve such treatment from her liege, in fact the first time they met Belka had a knife to her throat and a death sentence on her hand. Lady Camilla turned this event around, however, and Belka promised to serve under her command ever since. What she didn’t expect was the random affections she now received constantly from the purple-haired royalty.

“Belka-chan, let me teach you how to peel those apples properly~” Lady Camilla would say, hugging her from behind and taking both her arms on her own.

“Oh no, you’ve got a sauce stain on your cheek, here let me wipe it.” Lady Camilla would then clean her face like a baby, right in the middle of a dinner with everyone looking.

“Have you taken care of your hair properly, Belka-chan? It looks messy, come here and let me brush it for you!” And without allowing a reply, Lady Camilla would sit behind Belka in a chair and start fondling her blue locks with care.

Honestly, Belka couldn’t handle more of it.

“…Why do you do this?” Belka’s mumble was soft and impossible to be heard by the woman behind her.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Camilla’s eyes were closed and she had a gentle smile on her lips. The brush on Belka’s scalp made it hard for her to concentrate on what she wanted to say, but the tug on her stomach was too much to bear.

“Why do you do this?” She said, raising her voice and frowning. “Why do you go out of your way to treat me like I’m something special, Lady Camilla? I just can’t understand your actions.”

Camilla stopped the brush midair, her other hand frozen in a place on Belka’s backs. The assassin could feel her liege’s stillness and wondered if she had finally done something to upset her. Still, she couldn’t stop the words from flowing.

“I was nothing but an assassin hired to kill you. And yet, you took me in with sweet words and promises, and I accepted the proposal because I thought it was an advantage. I never expected to be something more than what I am: an assassin. Still you treat me better than your own brothers and battle companions and I just can’t understand why!” Belka didn’t mean to shout, but it was already too late. The hand on her backs slid down, leaving a cold spot where it used to be. Belka started to panic. “I-I apologize, Lady Camilla, I went out of limits, I just—”

“You do not enjoy our moments together, Belka-chan?” Her voice was neutral. Belka didn’t know what to make of it – Camilla was the only one who could remain impassive near the assassin, unreadable – so she just kept quiet. “You know, I have two little sisters who used to love me very much when they were younger.”

“…Lady Kamui and Lady Elise?”

“They used to call me Lady Camilla, too.” She chuckled softly. “I always wanted to have a little sister to give love and care, and talk to and give make-up classes…”

Belka gulped, feeling the brush moving again on her head.

“I still love them, have no doubt. But they are all grown-up now and have their own things to take care of. I guess… having you around made me reminisce the feeling of being adored and being looked up to.”

The assassin’s heart calmed down; Camilla’s words and actions now made sense all of a sudden. Belka honestly felt horrible for the things she’d said earlier, but she couldn’t imagine how to apologize for something like this. “Lady Camilla, I…”

“There! All done.” Camilla turned the chair around, making Belka face a mirror. “Your hair is really pretty, Belka-chan, you should be proud~”

The assassin’s hair was tied in a small ponytail, her fringe pulled back making it so her whole face was exposed. It was a nice change of pace, Belka thought. “T-thank you for indulging me, Lady Camilla.”

“Not a problem. Thank _you_ for letting me spend time with you, Belka-chan.” She started to get up, but Belka held her dress.

“B-before you leave, I’d like to explain my words earlier.”

“Oh?” Camilla sat back down, hugging her assassin from behind. “As you wish~”

Belka coughed. “I grew up in an environment that didn’t allow for many chances of affection. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever been held by someone, or kissed by someone, or just told by some the words ‘I love you’. We grew up to be assassins, so the academy always taught us to let go of our attachments in order to be able to kill. All of my world views suddenly changed when I started serving under you, Lady Camilla. And for that, I am grateful.” She finally breathed deeply, a blush lingering on her cheeks.

“I understand. Well…” Camilla let go of her and turned around the chair so they were facing each other closely. Then Camilla hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek and whispered. “I love you, Belka-chan.”

Belka’s face felt like it would melt right that second, but soon Camilla got up and stretched her muscles. “I’m glad we had this moment. Now let’s go back to work, shall we? I heard some bandits needed to be dealt with.”

Belka blinked, snapping out of her trance. “Of course, Lady Camilla.” She followed her liege quickly, but didn’t even notice the smile that would simply not vanish from her face.


End file.
